disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney on Parade
Disney on Parade was a daytime parade of the Hong Kong Disneyland theme park in Penny's Bay, Lantau Island, Hong Kong. It was debuted on rehearsal days throughout June 2005, before the grand opening of Hong Kong Disneyland on September 12, 2005. The parade takes a few floats and themes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade named Disney on Parade: 100 Years of Magic. It ran until early 2003, when it was replaced by Disney's Dreams on Parade. In September 2010, Hong Kong Disneyland will be celebrating its 5th anniversary. It is confirmed that Disney On Parade would be replaced by a new parade called Flights of Fantasy Parade on January 21, 2011. In June 2010, Steve Davison, the creator of Disney's World of Color in Disney California Adventure, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Hong Kong Disneyland's 5th anniversary. Parade Units (2005 - 2010) *Opening *The Band Concert **Concert Mickey *Chip 'n Dale **Chip and Dale *Plane Crazy **Animated Objects **Old Mickey and Minnie **Animated House *Disney Princess **Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey **Snow Whtie and Cinderella **Aurora, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather **Suzy, Pearl and Fairy Godmother *Alice in Wonderland **Flamingos, Flowers, White Rabbit and Queen of Hearts **Alice, Cheesire Cat and The Caterpillar *The Little Mermaid **Fishers **Ariel **Fishers, Flounder, Seahorses and Sebastian **Jellyfishers *Toy Story **Green Soilders Mans and Toy Girls **RC Car and Mr. Potato Head **Buzz Lightyear **Woody and Jessie **Rex, Mr. Spell and Lenny *Finale **Donald Duck, Dasiy Duck, Pluto and Goofy **Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Parade Units (2018) *Opening **JD, Bella, Emmo, Sherman, Chuffie and Velvet *The Band Concert **Concert Mickey *Chip 'n Dale **Clarice, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench **Chip and Dale *Plane Crazy **Animated Objects **Old Mickey and Minnie **Animated House *The Simpsons **Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie **Sideshow Mel, Mr. Teeny, Tomy, Daly and Sideshow Bob **Acrobats **Krusty *Disney Princess **Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey **Snow Whtie and Cinderella **Aurora, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather **Suzy, Pearl and Fairy Godmother *My Little Pony **Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootalo **Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Captain Celaeno and Capper **Fluttersy, Pinkie Pie, Princess Skystar and Queen Novo **Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Grubber and Tempest Shadow **Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer *3000 Whys of Blue Cat **Ms Gali, Fatty, Aunt Hen, Tianniu, Badou and Lala **Blue Cat, Feifei and Naughty *Alice in Wonderland **Flamingos, Flowers, White Rabbit and Queen of Hearts **Alice, Cheesire Cat and The Caterpillar *Go Player **Liuer Jiang *The Little Mermaid **Fishers **Ariel **Fishers, Flounder, Seahorses and Sebastian **Jellyfishers *The Adventures of Little Carp **Fishers **Mr. Octavio and Giant Tortoise **Bubbles, Aoqi, Xiao Mei Mei and Erl *Nickelodeon **Lincoln Loud, Harvey Beaks, Manny Rivera and Zim **Danny Fentom and Jenny Wakeman **Spongebob Squarepants, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron *Toy Story **Green Soilders Mans and Toy Girls **RC Car and Mr. Potato Head **Buzz Lightyear **Woody and Jessie **Rex, Mr. Spell and Lenny *Corduroy **Rosetta, Buckaroo and Marty "Moppy" **Corduroy and Lisa *Stitch & Ai **Wang Jiejie, Jumba Jookiba, Wendell "Wendy" Pleakley, Wang Daiyu, Dahu and Mr. Ding **Wang Ai Ling and Stitch *Cartoon Network **Dexter, Dee Dee, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Cow, Chicken, Courage, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup **Ed, Double D and Eddy **Finn, Mordecai and Gumball *Finale **Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Woody Woodpecker and Webby Woodpecker **Donald Duck, Dasiy Duck, Pluto and Goofy **Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse